Icarus Rising
by xxXSirensXxx
Summary: We all know of Project Genesis and Phoenix because Project Icarus is the most hushed upon projects the Cabals have tried to cover up for the past drea Caine was never normal. Ever since she was a little girl she knew she could talk to the dead. Now, just before her 18th birthday strange things are happening when she becomes the target of the worlds most powerful people.


My life isn't normal.

* * *

"Can you show me where you dropped it?" I asked the little girl.

She was about seven years old with a cute white sunhat and a pink plaid sundress. She had the most adorable baby cheeks and large blue eyes.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"It's close. Follow me!" She cheered

I smiled following behind her.

She was so cute.

We had to cross a street. I waited till a car stopped to let me cross. I walked past giving the driver a 'thank you' wave. She waited for me till I was on the sidewalk then she dashed into an alleyway between two stores. I picked up my pace from a casual stroll to a full on jog.

"Wait up!" I called to the empty alleyway.

She peeked around a trashcan. "I think its here." She called.

I jogged over. "Where?"

She pointed into a pile of accumulated sand behind the trash can.

I grabbed the handles and moved it away. "It should be here somewhere." She pouted,

I squinted but there wasn't much light.

I patted my sweater pocket and pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at me.

I grin pushing a button on my phone. The back light turned on.

"Flashlight!" I laughed.

She smiled.

I held my phone over the pile of dirt and started digging.

"What am I looking for exactly?"

"A ring." She replied.

"A ring?"

She nodded. "My mommy gave it to me a while ago. I lost it and I needed help finding it."

I nod and continue to brush layers of dirt away until something glittered.

I picked it up and held it out to her between my thumb and index finger.

"Is this it?"

"Is there words on the inside?"

I look. In a calligraphy type font was the name Annie.

"Nice to meet you Annie, I'm Andrea." I smile showing her the inscription.

"My name!" She laughed.

A rough sounding voice snarled from our left.

We both quickly turned our heads in the same direction. I discreetly put the ring and phone into my bra.

A homeless man rose from his makeshift home unsteadily.

"What are ye doing on my turf?" He yelled swinging around a half empty bottle.

"I-I got lost on my way to school." I lied.

"Bull shit. You are wearin' that fancy prep school uniform. You're probably ditching to smoke or drugs, all you brats are, and ya'll never share!"

"Sir your mistaken." I try to reason with him but he wouldn't listen.

"You damn brats . . ." He'd then go incoherent and get even angrier.

"I have to be going now." I backed towards the street.

With no warning he chucked his bottle at me.

I felt a burning sensation on my forehead. That's when the markings appeared.

They slithered out like snakes across my skin, leaving a burning sensation as they traveled across my shoulders, up my neck, and around my face.

I don't know what made me do it but I held my left hand out towards the hobo. Markings circled around my forearm all the way down to the backs of my hands.

The Hobo reached down and picked up another bottle.

The markings glowed an indecent blue light.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I warn narrowing my eyes.

His dull grey one widen at my subtle threat as the neck of the bottle slipped between his grimy fingers. "What are you?" He asked horrified.

_I wish I knew._ I thought as the marking receded.

"Have a good day." I smile turning around and walk out of the alley way like nothing happened.

The old man didn't come after me swinging so I figure I'm in the clear to head back towards school.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked materializing next to me.

I smile down at her. "I'll live. Wish I didn't have to scare the poor fella."

"But he was trying to hurt you." She frowned.

I patted her head. "Don't worry about it. We got what we came for."

She cheered up. "Will you give it to her?"

I nodded pulling out the goods. By goods I mean the ring and phone I stashed with the girls.

"Can you give me the address? And I can attach a note for you if you have anything else to say?"

Annie nodded and recited her address in a singsong like voice.

"And- um- can you tell her that it's not her fault."

I smiled. "Of course."

Annie grinned clasping her hands behind her back.

"Thanks Andrea." She faded into a tiny ball of yellow light and shot upward where it dissolved out of this existence.

"Nice."

Not too far away from where I was the school bell tolled.

"Shit." Heart felt moment over.

I took off towards the school praying to God I wasn't late.

* * *

_Hope you liked it~_


End file.
